<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free Falling by tapidoodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440707">Free Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapidoodles/pseuds/tapidoodles'>tapidoodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Cade Hence and the Ninja [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Nya, Cade is going to be the one to call him Echo, Cade is going to cry so much in this, Cade is two years old now, Cade literally snitches Cole and Zane about their crushes on each other to Jay Nya and Echo, Cole literally does something a parent should never do, Cole saves Cade once more, Dad Cole, Echo is a little smarter than he is in the original show, Echo is going to be the sibling that Cade will never have, F/M, Gen, Hallelujah, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am making sure of that, I should really put a filler oneshot, Jay and Nya get to take care of Cade for the rest of Skybound, M/M, Mom Zane, Mutual Pining, My baby!!, Nadikhan is an asshole, Ninjago Season 6, Skybound - Freeform, Uncle Jay, Uncle Kai, Uncle Lloyd, We get to see Echo!!, about a year and half has passed since the first oneshot, and its freaking adorable!!, because I said so, glaciershipping - Freeform, that once again never changed, they are going to bring Echo with them to Jay's house in the Junkyard, throw their child off of a cloud, yes - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapidoodles/pseuds/tapidoodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole knew that he couldn't jump off the cloud with Nya and Jay, he would evaporate as soon as he touched the water. But he knew something he could do...</p><p> </p><p>He could save Cade...</p><p> </p><p>(Takes place in season 6)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Zane (Ninjago), Cole (Ninjago) &amp; Original Character(s), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Eventual Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Cade Hence and the Ninja [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just... prepare yourselves... I don't you will be happy with me after this...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cole knew making that wish was a bad idea.</p><p>I mean, if Zane could not outsmart this djin, then what could he do. He wasn't as smart as Zane, he was the rock, the strong one of the team. </p><p>He quietly thanked Nya when she wished for the clouds to stop them from falling through and into the ocean; Cole had to keep a tight hold on Cade, and the two-year-old themselves could not swim yet.</p><p>Cole watched Jay and Nya fall off the cloud, worry, and dread filling up his gut. A whimper brought him out of his thoughts, as he saw Cade trying to wrap his small arms around Cole's waist, though he couldn't since he was a ghost. </p><p>Cole crouched down and wrapped his ghostly arms around Cade's small body, trying to soothe the young child as Lloyd stood in front of then both, watching Nadikhan and his crew slowly approach them across the clouds. </p><p>Cade continued to whimper, tears beginning to fall and sting at Cole's chest. Cole attempted to tighten his grip around the child, as he watched Nadikhan now stand in front of a very aged up Lloyd; he's aging fast.</p><p>Cole caught on to the fact that they were going to try and get them inside the sword where all of his teammates and family were sucked into after they wished themselves away.</p><p>'But we don't have any wishes left...' Cole realized, then he saw that everyone was looking at Clancee, the young serpentine that always stuttered and looked like he was being held at gunpoint; Cole wouldn't be surprised if he had been at one point.</p><p>Cole realized what they were going to do, and made Cade pull away, surprising the young boy. Keeping his hands of the toddler's shoulders, Cole gave Cade instructions. </p><p>"Cade, I want you to scream Aunt Nya and Uncle Jay's name as loud as you can when I am out of your view, okay?"</p><p>Cade looked distraught and worried, as he stuttered out quietly, "W-what..?"</p><p>Cole wrapped his arms around Cade once more, tears stinging his eyes and burning his skin. </p><p>Cole then quickly pulled away and shoved Cade off of the cloud, causing the toddler to yell out in surprise as they disappeared from view. </p><p>Cole distraught feelings were quickly whipped off, as cried out in surprise. He had begun floating without his command, and all he thought about was Cade, as he watched his vision go dark green.</p>
<hr/><p>Cade could not comprehend all of the past events that had just happened in the past few days, as the wind howled in his ears.</p><p>He watched as his Dad, Cole, turn into a small black star with a silver streak trailing behind him - Zane had called it a shooting star, but people, especially ghosts, are not able to do that - and was placed inside the giant gem that was in the middle of that big sword that the four-armed man wielded. </p><p>Cade cried out in distress, as tears blurred his vision. His only father figure was now gone. Cade twisted around to face towards the gigantic blue ocean, only to see Uncle Jay and Aunt Nya falling towards the ocean as well.</p><p>"AUNT NYA!! UNCLE JAY!!" Cade cried out in distress, following the simple instructions that Cole had given him.</p><p>Nya suddenly turned around in disbelief, watching Cade coming barreling and tumbling down in the wind. </p><p>"CADE!!" Nya cried out, Jay following her gaze, his eyes widening as he saw Cade continuing to fall. Nya opened her arms wide, ready to catch Cade.</p><p>Cade barreled into Nya's arms, tears already falling. Their falling speed increased, as they fell past Jay. </p><p>Jay cried out in surprise, as he dived down to catch up to them.</p><p>Once he did, Nya called out to him, saying, "We have to form our elemental dragons!"</p><p>"But I'm too weak!!" Jay responded, both adults looking at each other in distress.</p><p>Dragons? Cade loved dragons. He had grown up with them. </p><p>"Together!!!" Cade cries out, holding his own hands together.</p><p>Nya and Jay look at the boy and then looked at each other, smiles prominent on their faces. </p><p>Suddenly, water and small sparks of lightning began to fill up the air around them. Cade watched in fascination, as a sudden shield of water surrounded them, with electricity coursing through it as well.</p><p>The shield seemed to shrink and Cade closed his eyes in fear, and soon he heard a loud roar. Cade looked down and saw they were sitting on a dark blue dragon with electricity coursing through it; a water-lightning dragon.</p><p>"Dragon!" Cade exclaimed happily, admiring the weird combination that made up the dragon. </p><p>"I guess water and lightning do mix!" Nya said in fascination, holding the wooden reigns tightly in her hands. </p><p>Cade felt a warm pair of hands wrap around his waist, holding him in place so he doesn't fall. The young boy looked up and saw that it was Jay, who in return gave a soft smile. </p><p>As they flew toward the shore, which was filled with multiple police forces, Cade felt his eyes getting droopy, as he finally gave in to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>When Cade began to slowly come back into consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the smell of the ocean, salt air filling up his lungs. </p><p>Opening his eyes, he awed at the miles of ocean that was surrounding him. He saw that he was sitting in Aunt Nya's lap, and he excitedly looked around to look for his Dad. He felt his eyes fill up with tears as he saw that it was only him, Aunt Nya, and Uncle Jay.</p><p>Cade started to sniffle, as big blobs of tears began to fill up his eyes. Soon, the tears began to roll down his cheeks, and he began to silently cry to himself.</p><p>He suddenly felt arms pick him up and turn him around, and Cade immediately buried his head into Nya's chest. Her hand softly petted his wolf ears and hair, as Cade felt himself droop his ears down.</p><p>Cade couldn't hear what was happening, as he mourned the dissappearance of his dad.</p><p>He suddenly lurched forward, making him face plant deeper into his aunt's chest. As quickly as the event started, it ended, and they began to get out of the small boat they were in. </p><p>Feeling his aunt fully pick him up in her arms and getting out of the small excuse of a wooden boat, Cade finally got the guts to look up and was surprised to see what was in front of him.</p><p>A tall building towered over the small group, with so many steps that would take Cade ages to climb.</p><p>When the teeth started to ascend up the stone stairs, Cade took in the smell of ocean water and sea life: it reminded him about life in the Destiny's Bounty. </p><p>Cade felt his eyes sting once more and shoved them right back in, not wanting to make his aunt and uncle feel guilty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I had to cut this off short, my draft was going to be deleted, so I had to post it to save it. But I hope you enjoyed this!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>